


Just because you’re an angel doesn’t mean you have to be a fool.

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley wants to be a sexy bad guy. Aziraphale wants to get some revenge."...occasionally, serious men in dark suits would come calling and suggest, very politely, that perhaps he'd like to sell the shop itself so that it could be turned into the kind of retail outlet more suited to the area. Sometimes they'd offer cash, in large rolls of grubby fifty-pound notes. Or, sometimes, while they were talking, other men in dark glasses would wander around the shop shaking their heads and saying how inflammable paper was, and what a fire trap he had here.And Aziraphale would nod and smile and say that he'd think about it. And then they'd go away. And they'd never come back. Just because you're an angel doesn't mean you have to be a fool."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160
Collections: Anonymous





	Just because you’re an angel doesn’t mean you have to be a fool.

The bell rang over the door of A.Z. Fell & Co, Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho. 

“I’m sorry but we’re most definitely closed,” Aziraphale called, not even bothering to look up from the work he was doing at his desk. “Please come back again some other time.” His tone sounded a lot like please come back again never.

“I’m on a deadline, Mr. Fell. You’ll forgive me if I stay a moment,” a smooth voice replied. “I have an arrangement I need to discuss with you.” 

Aziraphale looked up, startled, to see a tall man in a very black, very sharp suit walking toward the desk, trailing his fingers along the books on the shelves as he slunk along. 

Standing quickly, Aziraphale smoothed one hand down his waistcoat and raised the other as if to stop the stranger. “Oh, please don’t touch the books like that, those are-”

“Yes, yes, first editions and old religious texts, I know. Very old, very dry, very - flammable,” the man said softly.

“I beg your pardon?” Aziraphale’s eyes opened wide in horror. 

“It would be a terrible shame if something were to happen to this old building.” The man was right at the desk, now, and he looked at Aziraphale as if he were thinking about running his fingers over more than the books. 

“I don’t know who you are or who you’ve been talking to, but I’ve no intention of relocating this bookshop, not for any money. Good day, sir.” Aziraphale put a tiny bit of angelic push behind his words, but it didn’t seem to work the way it usually did with these types. 

“Oh, Mr. Fell. I wasn’t talking about moving, just keeping the building safe. And money isn’t what I want from you at all.” The man laughed, moving closer. Aziraphale stepped back, but the man kept right with him, finally pinning him to the bookcase behind the desk. “There are so many other things I can take from you.” He punctuated each word with a flick of his fingers, undoing the buttons on the angel’s waistcoat one by one. Aziraphale froze as the man reached up and tugged loose his bowtie, and shuddered as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. 

“I really don’t think-” he began, but the man stopped him by putting a finger against his lips. 

“Shh. This isn’t really a conversation, Mr. Fell. This is me talking, and you doing exactly what I tell you, so that I don’t burn your shop to the ground with you in it. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

Eyes wide, Aziraphale swallowed convulsively and nodded. “Yes, yes, but I believe you-” His mouth snapped shut as the man’s hand tangled in his short hair. 

“Did I say you could talk? No I did not.” The man used Aziraphale’s hair to pull him away from the bookcase, and began to push him to the floor. “There are much more enjoyable things I’d like your mouth to be doing right now.”

The stranger’s focus was caught between getting his trousers undone with one hand, and getting Aziraphale on his knees with the other - so focused that he didn’t notice when the air around Aziraphale began to glow golden, as though he were bathed in a beam of sunlight - until the hand in Aziraphale’s hair began to sizzle. 

The man let go with a yelp of pain, and shook his hand. “What the hell, ang-” His words were cut off as Aziraphale slapped a hand over his mouth and spun him so that the man’s back was pressed hard against the angel’s chest. 

Aziraphale spoke, low and dangerous, into the man’s ear. “None of that, now. As I’ve been trying to say, while I find your proposal intriguing, my good fellow, I’m afraid you’ve got it quite turned around.”

The man tried to speak, but Aziraphale’s hand was unmoving. 

“You thought you saw an easy target, and you’d take it? Let’s see how well you like being used, my dear.” 

Taking his hand from the man’s mouth, Aziraphale shoved him chest down over the desk, hand flat between his shoulders. There were no ropes holding him, only - nothing, but he was held as tight as could be, arms stretched out across the desk. 

“Wait just a minute, now-” he began, but Aziraphale tutted at him. 

“What was it you said? This isn’t a conversation? I liked that, but I like the sound of your voice. I want to hear the noises you make.” With a snap of Aziraphale’s fingers, the man found himself suddenly without his suit, or anything else. He yelped again as the hand not still on his back smoothed down his flank and around to his inner thighs. 

“Is this not what you had in mind, dem- I mean, criminal?” Aziraphale hummed, leaning, still fully clothed, over the man’s naked body. 

“Yes - or, no-” the man croaked, “I-”

“I believe you had other plans, but I like this. I like you pinned here, for my pleasure.” As he spoke, Aziraphale’s hand found it’s way between the man’s legs, where his cock lay hard and wanting. “I believe you like it, too.”

“Ngk.” 

Aziraphale laughed. “Such a way with words. Where’s your serpent tongue now?” His fingers traced around and around the man’s tight hole, gently pressing. “That does give me an idea, though.” He trailed fingers down his spine, following them with kisses, until he was on his knees behind the man. 

“No, you c-” the man started, and then his words were lost in a sharp cry as Aziraphale’s tongue flattened against his hole, darting in quickly and then back out again. The man writhed against his invisible bonds, but their grip was as tight as the grip Aziraphale had on his thighs, and the angel was unmoveable.

“Ang-” he began, but Aziraphale stopped him with a slap to his asscheek.

“Mr. Fell, if you please. Do not forget yourself.” he said, and went back to his task. 

The man’s head thumped against the desk. “Mr. Fell, please, please!”

“What is it that you want? For me to release you, let you go and harass some other honest shop-owner? I think not. I think I’ll keep you here, just like this, forever.” 

As he spoke, he moved back up to hover over the man again, and pulled his own hard cock from his trousers, resting it against the man’s wet and ready body. “What do you think of that,” he said, stuttering a little as he pushed in. “Keep you -oh, Crowl -oh keep you here under me forever.” 

“Yes, yes Mr Fell yes, do-” the man moaned. “I - always - this-” The words were punched out of him with every thrust of Aziraphale’s hips, unrelenting. 

“You’d do so well, keep you as a pet, use you whenever I like,” Aziraphale grabbed a handful of the man’s hair and pulled his hips back, reaching down to wrap his hand around his cock and smoothing his hand from root to tip in time with his snapping hips, gentle in contrast to the rough. 

“Ah, yes, yes angel-” That earned the man another smack, which pushed him over the edge, coming hot and sticky over Aziraphale’s hand. 

With a final cry of his own, Aziraphale pressed himself as hard and deep as he could against the man spread below him, his own cock pulsing as he chased his pleasure. 

Collapsing against the man’s back, one hand still tangled in his red hair and the other now laced with the man’s hand, Aziraphale panted. “Perhaps you’ll remember this,” he said, biting at the man's neck, “next time you get naughty ideas in your head.” 

Crowley burst out laughing, and twisted his head to demand a kiss. “Only you, angel, would finish a scene like that with the word ‘naughty’.”


End file.
